Online document collaboration systems can support coauthoring of documents. Coauthoring permits multiple users to access the same document, make changes in the document and merge the changes at the document collaboration system. Difficulties can arise when different users are editing the same part of a document.
For example, two users may make changes to the same part of a document, and the system must reconcile these changes when merging the modifications into a single document. Further, variances can occur when a user attempts to revert to a previous state of a document when other users have modified the document in the interim. This can result in unexpected behaviors when, for example, a user attempts to undo changes that the user has made to a coauthored document.